Set a seal upon thine heart
by Frazil-Silver
Summary: It's a Clace wedding! This is a one-shot... possibly a two-shot... it depends on you people. This would be after everything (after the Dark war) and Clary is 20 and Jace is 21. I hope you read and enjoy!
1. The Binding of Hearts

**(A/N): Hello! I hope you enjoy this one-shot and I shall see you at the bottom! Thanks for reading!**

**Jace: age 21**

**Clary: age 20**

* * *

Clary placed her hands on the granite sink top and leaned into it, taking a deep breath. It felt good to place her hands, which were sweaty from nerves, on the cool surface. The counter gave her a small bit of relief as she took another deep breath and closed her eyes. Suddenly there was a knock on the other side of the bathroom door, brining Clary out of her thoughts as she spun around to face the intruder. The door swung open to reveal Isabelle, hands on her hips and a small smirk on her face. "Not getting cold feet at the last minute are you?" she asked giving Clary a once over, who, Isabelle noticed irritably, still hadn't changed out of her sweatpants. Clary's eyes went wide and she shook her head vigorously.

"Of course not." She said. Isabelle's smirk grew.

"Well then, why are you still in your sweat clothes? I am most certainly not letting you get married in that." Izzy gestured to Clary's whole body and scrunched up her nose. Clary sent her a glare but Isabelle only waved it off as she walked away from the bathroom door and into the middle of the room they were using to get ready in. Clary had learned that Shadowhunter marriages usually took place in The Accords Hall, so… there they were, Clary on one side of the building and Jace all the way on the other side. "Well come on then." Isabelle said when Clary didn't follow. Clary gave a huff and walked over to Izzy who then grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the vanity. "Sit." She commanded and Clary sat, knowing there was no way of getting out of this, especially since she asked Isabelle to help her with this anyway. While Iz looked for something on the opposite side of the room, muttering profanities under her breath, Clary couldn't help but fidget. She hadn't see Jace since yesterday and it was making her nervous. She usually slept with him at night, held in his strong arms, but last night Isabelle had forbid it, saying it was unlucky to see the bride the morning of the wedding. That night Clary had hardly slept a wink. Kept awake by the nerves for the wedding and the nightmares that still consumed her mind in the hours she was unconscious. All she wanted to be was in the circle of Jace's arms right now but she knew she couldn't, she would have to wait. "Found it!" Isabelle squealed making Clary jump. She hurried over to Clary and sat the bag down on the vanity, opening it and revealing its contents. Clary groaned.

"I knew I shouldn't have asked you to help." She eyed the pile of makeup and all the things that looked like torture with distaste.

"Oh hush. It won't be that bad. I promise I'm not going to do anything crazy, just some light touches." Izzy said and gave a reassuring smile to Clary.

"I trust you Iz," Clary sighed and Isabelle spun her around.

"You're going to look amazing, I promise." Izzy smiled and Clary couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Clary stood in front of the mirror and took herself in. Izzy had stayed true to her word and stayed with minimal makeup, eyeliner and shadow, mascara, and lipstick (but not too much). She looked beautiful and this was one of the rare times that Clary actually felt it. Another girl with long black hair and brown eyes entered the mirror behind her and smiled. Her face was already perfect without the makeup that adorned it. Clary smiled back into the mirror then turned to face Isabelle. She engulfed the other girl in a tight hug. "Thank you Izzy, you did an amazing job, I love it." Clary told her sincerely.

"Don't thank me yet, we still have to do something with that hair of yours." Izzy said and pulled away smiling. Clary gave a small laugh and was about to respond when a knock came at the door. Izzy's eyes narrowed.

"If that's Jace trying to get in here to see you, Clary, you might not have a wedding today." Iz threatened as she strode toward the door and opened it a crack. Clary just smiled knowing that if it was Jace, he was going to have to high-tail it out of there, and fast. "Jocelyn!" Izzy said sounding relieved. "Come in." Izzy opened the door wider and stepped aside to let Clary's mother in.

Jocelyn looked beautiful, her hair was in an intricate bun and she had on a one-shoulder green dress that went down to her knees. A bag was in her hand but when she saw Clary standing there she set her bag down and rushed over to her, giving her a quick hug. She then turned to Isabelle. "Why don't you go and get yourself ready. I can help Clary put her dress on." Jocelyn suggested, smiling to Izzy.

"Okay, but don't touch her hair! I get to do that part." All three girls laughed, then Izzy exited the room to go change into her own dress. After she was gone Jocelyn turned back to Clary.

"Let's get you in that dress." She said beaming. Clary smiled and nodded, Jocelyn turned around and unzipped the bag that hung on the wall to reveal the beautiful golden dress. She pulled it out and Clary walked over to her and stepped into it. After pulling it up and a few minutes of tightening the corset back, Clary turned to look in the mirror and gave a small gasp. She dress was absolutely perfect. The whole thing was golden with a sweet-heart neckline that was formfitting all the way down to her hips. From there it flared out ever so slightly and it had three small golden roses on her left hip. It was simple but it was Clary.

"Oh honey!" Jocelyn exclaimed as Clary turned back around to face her mother. "You look absolutely gorgeous! Jace is a very lucky man." Clary blushed at her mother's comments.

"Thanks mom." She said and gave Jocelyn a hug.

"Oh! What shoes are you planning to wear?" Jocelyn asked pulling away from Clary suddenly. Clary's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Um, Iz is forcing me to wear the golden heals over there," she replied pointing over to the shoe box sitting on a chair. "Why?" Clary had never seen her mother smile so big before, it was almost scary. Jocelyn turned her back to her daughter and went over to the bag she had dropped earlier upon seeing Clary. After retrieving it she walked back over to Clary and handed it to her.

"Here." Was all she said as Clary took the bag. Brows still furrowed, she removed the bag and opened the box that was inside. She squealed.

"Mom! By the angel, thank you so much! You're a life saver!" Clary said beaming.

"It was nothing," Jocelyn said smiling as well. "I just thought you would be more conformable in Converse then heals. I was able to find them in gold too so it will still match. Now you don't have to worry about tripping and falling walking down the aisle either." Clary engulfed her mother in a tight hug.

"You're the best." She said. Jocelyn smiled.

"I know." This time it was Clary who pulled away first.

"I should put these on before Izzy comes back. If she sees me putting them on… well, we might as well call off the wedding."

"Good idea." Jocelyn agreed. Clary slipped the golden Converse on and walked around a little bit.

"Perfect." She confirmed. Heals clicked down the hallway letting Clary know Izzy was coming back. "Quick mom, take the high heels out of the box and put them in your bag so it'll look like I already put them on." Clary whisper shouted. Jocelyn did what her daughter told her and just had enough time to stand next to Clary when the door swung open to reveal Isabelle. She was in the bridesmaid dress they had chosen months in advance. Once Clary had told Iz that Jace had asked her to marry him and she said yes, she practically dragged Clary to countless dress stores to go wedding shopping. After finding the perfect dress for Clary and the bridesmaids, Clary had asked Izzy if she wanted to be maid of honor. Squealing and jumping up and down, Isabelle agreed. Clary then asked Maia to be her bridesmaid and she also agreed, smiling and happy but a lot more calm then Iz had been.

The top of the bridesmaid dress was gold and sparkly that went down to mid waist and the rest was a pink color that went down just below mid-thigh. Izzy wore it perfectly with matching golden heels.

"Time for your hair!" Iz said smiling and walking over to Clary. She groaned.

* * *

"But Izzy I told you, Jace likes my hair down." Clary complained as Iz worked on her hair, putting it up into a normal side/French braid at first but then ending it with a fishtail braid.

"And I told you I like it up. So get over it." Izzy snapped back. "Plus it will give him something else to think about and look forward to instead of ripping your dress off once you get an ounce of privacy." Clary blushed but shut her mouth and let Izzy work. When she was finished she gave a big smile and stepped back. "There!" she clapped her hands together excitedly. "Twirl around." Commanded Izzy. Clary rolled her eyes but smiled none the less and complied. Izzy clapped again. "I did an excellent job, if I do say so myself." Said Iz, resting her hands on her hips and giving Clary a big smile.

"You did amazing Izzy. Thank you," Clary told her sincerely giving her friend a hug.

"Anytime." Isabelle said returning Clary's hug. "Now get off me. I don't want you messing anything up." Clary laughed and pulled away. "Now, shoes," Izzy turned to the shoe box and Clary's eyes went wide.

"I already have them on Iz," Clary said quickly. Izzy spun around and eyed her skeptically.

"Really?" Izzy narrowed her eyes as Clary nodded. "You're a lot shorter than I thought then." Clary huffed in both annoyance and relief. "I guess you're all done then." Isabelle sighed. "Wow. You're getting married," Clary gave a nervous laugh.

"Don't remind me," she said.

"You'll be fine. Once you walk out there, you'll connect eyes with Jace and everyone else will disappear," Izzy stated matter-of-factly. Clary narrowed her eyes.

"How do you know?" she asked skeptically. Izzy rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Because that's what happens whenever you guys look at each other. It's kind of gross actually."

"Oh please. Like that doesn't happen whenever you look at Simon." Clary scoffed. Izzy's cheeks flared and Clary smirked.

"By the Angel, look at the time. You're going to be late!" Isabelle exclaimed grabbing Clary by the wrist and dragging her out of the room. Down several hallways Clary was practically dragged before they came to a halt in front of two large doors that were closed. Izzy turned to face the other girl. "This is where I leave you," she said giving Clary a small smile. "Jace should already be in there along with Simon, Alec, and Magnus. I need to go in next along with Maia," Izzy looked around. "Where is she?" she questioned. Clary gave a shrug and was about to reply when two people came bustling down the hallway.

"Sorry we're late. We had a small… problem with a new pack member but it's fixed," Maia said stopping in front of them, along with Luke.

"I'm not even going to ask," Isabelle sighed as she took a hold of Maia's wrist and dragged her to her side. "I go in first, you wait a few seconds then come in after me. After that, Clary, Luke…" Izzy trailed off.

"I've got her," said Luke and Iz gave a nod, one more reassuring smile to Clary then, pulled the doors open and walked out. Letting them shut soundlessly behind her. Maia looked Clary up and down.

"You look great," She said smiling. Clary returned the smile.

"You too,"

"Thanks!" Maia beamed and looked down, slightly embarrassed. She hated dresses. She wore the same one as Izzy but with white converse instead of fancy heals, as Izzy had worn. With a sigh Maia straightened and placed her hand on the door handle. "My turn," she said smiling. "Good luck Clary." Maia gave her a thumbs up, and then, she too, disappeared behind the large doors.

"Guess that leave just you and me," Luke said smiling down at her.

"Guess it does," Clary replied.

"You look beautiful, by the way. And I'm honored that you asked me to walk you down the aisle." Clary blushed a little.

"Thanks Luke. And who else would I want? You're more like a father to me than anything." She said smiling. Luke smiled back and kissed the top of her head, then he held out his arm to her.

"Ready?" he asked quietly. Clary let out a nervous breath.

"As I'll ever be." She said quietly. More to herself than Luke but he still heard her. Looping her arm through Luke's he led her closer to the door.

"Here we go," he whispered, and the doors swung open. Everyone was on their feet and looking at Clary as Luke guided her down the aisle, but Izzy was right, Clary didn't notice any of them as her eyes fell onto Jace. He was in black shadowhunting gear that had beautiful golden runes carved into it, his hands clasped behind his back. His hair was perfectly messy and neat at the same time, just the way she liked it and his smile was like looking into the sun. Jace was smiling with all he had, a true one, one that you could see his chipped incisor if you looked close enough and Clary couldn't help but smile back. Tears rushed to her eyes out of happiness and she gave a small laugh. '_This is actually happening_' she thought as she finally reached where Jace stood. Luke handed her over to Jace and he held onto her hands, giving them a tight squeeze.

"You look breathtaking," Jace whispered to her, smiling down at her as his eyes shown. Clary gave a small laugh again, more tears spilling down her cheeks out of pure joy.

"You don't look to bad yourself," she whispered back. If it was even possible, Jace's smile grew bigger. He removed his hands from Clary's and whipped her tears away. Everyone sat down and the ceremony began.

In truth, Clary hardly paid attention to what anyone was saying, she was lost in Jace's eyes and to be perfectly honest, she didn't mind at all. It was only until the Consul told her to place Jace's family ring on his finger did she get pulled away from his eyes.

Jace had proposed to her like any other Shadowhunter would. He gave her his family ring and she kept it throughout the engagement.

Clary slipped off the Herondale ring that had adorned her finger for the proposal and engagement and slipped it onto Jace's finger. His hands were warm and calloused as the always were, but when she went to move her hands away he caught them in his and held them there. Clary looked up at him, slightly confused.

"Normally," Jace began speaking loud enough for everyone to hear but keeping his eyes on hers. "Normally in Shadowhunter weddings the bride doesn't get a ring. But since you were originally brought up a mundane, I thought you'd want a little bit of both lives." He said smiling down at Clary. She smiled back and let him continue. "So, I got you a ring also," he let go of her hands and pulled out a beautiful ring from his pocket. The ring was silver and had a diamond in the middle with two smaller diamonds on either side of the first. Clary gave a quiet gasp.

"It's beautiful Jace," she breathed. Jace smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. Clary smiled up at Jace then looked down at her ring, admiring it.

"Now for the drawing of the runes," The Consul said, Clary looked away from her ring, beaming, and back at Jace. "You will mark each other with permanent runes of love and commitment over each other's heart and arm, signifying your love and devotion for one another." The Consul continued. "If the stele keepers would hand them over," the Consul gave a gesture to Clary and Jace. Isabelle held Clary's stele out to her and Alec held Jace's out to him. The couple took the steles from their friends and turned back to each other. "Clarissa, you first. One rune on the arm and the other over his heart. As you draw them repeat the lines _'Set me as a seal upon thine heart, as a seal upon thine arm: for love is strong as death.'_" Clary nodded and grabbed Jace's hand bringing it up to her lips. She kissed his palm softly before raising her stele and placing it just below the inside of his elbow.

'Set me a seal upon tine heart," she began and she drew the first rune. "As a seal upon thine arm:" she moved his gear to the side so she could draw the second rune over his heart. As her fingers brushed over Jace's chest she heard his intake of breath and smiled. "For love is strong as death." She finished pulling back. Looking back into Jace's eyes she saw that they had turned a shade darker and she blushed.

"Jace, now you. One rune on the arm and the other over her heart. As you draw them repeat the lines _'Set me as a seal upon thine heart, as a seal upon thine arm: for love is strong as death.'_" The Consul repeated to Jace. He moved a step closer to Clary and took her arm, setting his stele on her skin exactly where she had placed hers only moments ago. He began.

"Set me a seal upon thine heart," he bent and kissed the rune he had just drawn then straightened up and placed his stele over her heart. "As a seal upon thine arm: for love is as strong as death." He finished, tracing the rune with his finger. Clary unconsciously leaned into his touch, making him smile. The Consul cleared his throat.

"By the power vested in me from the Clave, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." He said.

"Finally." Jace said making everyone laugh. He pulled Clary towards him and crushed his lips to hers. Automatically Clary's hands went into Jace's hair and tugged on it lightly making him groan softly. Before the kiss became too heated Clary pulled away, slightly out of breath.

"I love you," she said smiling up at him.

"I love you too, Clary," he said "Forever and always." And kissed her softly again.

* * *

**(A/N): Hello! I hope you liked the one-shot! It took me a really long time to write this and I'm pretty proud of myself. I'm sorry if any of the information on Shadowhunter weddings is wrong. I did the best I could and researched as much as I could. Thank you again for reading! If you would like me to make this a two-shot just let me know. If I did do it, it would be about the after party and maybe a little bit of Jace and Clary's honeymoon (which might hold a lemon...) So if you want me to write a little more then let me know! Thanks! :) -B**


	2. AN (will delete later)

(A/N): Pleeeeaaaaase don't kill me!

Yes I'm aware this isn't another chapter and I'm sorry, I hate when people do this, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long of a time.

I have gotten your reviews and I wanted to say thank you soooooo much for those of you who R&amp;R'ed! It means the world to me and I'm so glad you liked it!

I WILL be posting another chapter making this a two-shot and I might possibly make it a three-shot... it depends on how long the second one is. It will take a few days because I have to think up a little more to what I have in my head and I'm busy with school and stuff so please bear with me.

Once again thank you sooo much for those of you who read and reviewed, I Love ya, and I WILL be posting another chapter! Stay tuned! :) -B


End file.
